


Zero

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: YGO Realistic!AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Set in Season 0, Spoilers, demisexual bakura, i just wanted to write yuugi questioning his sanity lmao, now with more magic DID, this wasn't meant to have a plot oops, yami may be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Something's wrong with Yuugi.





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> @ SLACK: Y'ALL ARE GONNA REGRET GETTING ME INTO SEASON 0

Jonouchi and Honda weren’t _bad_ people, they just weren’t very _nice_ people. Unfortunately for Yuugi, Ushio Tetsu didn’t seem to know the difference. He went home battered and bruised and feeling like he was just hit by a bus after being beat by his so-called “bodyguard” for protecting and refusing and _standing up for himself_ just like Anzu _told him to why didn’t Ushio_ **_stop?!_ ** And Yuugi put together his puzzle with resentment burning in his gut, he wanted Ushio to hurt to feel how he felt and realize how much of a hypocrite he was and he wanted Ushio to _pay_ _—_

 

The puzzle was complete. Just one last piece and he’d be finished with the treasure that’d stumped him for eight _long lonely_ **_boring_ ** years but it _wasn’t there._ It wasn’t there and he turned the box over and hunted through his backpack and cursed himself for bringing it to school because it was his _treasure_ and he _lost it!_ He pulled on a sweater and rocketed out his bedroom door intent on going back to school to search for it there but then he nearly bowled over his grandpa who had something in his hands. The golden eye staring up at him from his grandpa’s wrinkled palm seemed accusing and eager all at once and he couldn’t help but get a bad feeling about finishing the puzzle but he _had to_ he’d spent so long on it it’d be _stupid_ to give up now! He thanked his grandpa in a daze and wandered back to his room, mind clouded with warring feelings of _no stop you don’t know what you’re doing what you’re unleashing put the piece away and don’t ever look at it again_ and _finish the puzzle yuugi finish what you started don’t leave it here to rot_ and he just didn’t know what to _do—_

 

It clicked in surprisingly easily, considering the puzzle was hollow. He almost expected it to fall inside, an anticlimactic end to a rush of panic and giddiness flooding his veins and making his hands tremble like leaves in the wind. A slow smile spread across his face as he cradled the completed puzzle in his hands, tears threatening to well up and spill over from all the emotions swirling around in his stomach. That heart-stopping feeling of _something’s_ **_wrong_ ** was still present, but the rush of pride and satisfaction beat it back until he fell asleep on the desk still clutching the strangely warm metal of his finished treasure.

 

\--

 

He woke up in bed with an ache in the back of his hand and dressed in his pajamas and the puzzle was looped on a cord dangling by his head but that was strange _didn’t he fall asleep at the desk last night?_ When he moved a sharp ache shot through his ankles like he’d jumped and landed weird but that wasn’t possible right? He felt like he hadn’t slept a wink but that’s normal he was fifteen he’s always exhausted but he couldn’t help but wonder why he felt like something huge had happened while he’d been unaware.

 

His suspicions just increased when his mom asked if he was alright, that she’d heard him bumping around his room and laughing last night when she came up to check on him. He told her he didn’t remember, that he must’ve been sleepwalking because that was _true_ right? He’d fallen asleep and he didn’t remember anything until he woke up _in his bed halfway across the room wearing pajamas with the puzzle dangling off his headboard_

 

But that’s okay. He laughed it off and went to school, noting with mild interest that Ushio was rolling around in a pile of leaves and garbage, proclaiming it money and he couldn’t help but feel vindicated because this is what he _deserved_ and he was glad someone had finally put Ushio in his place _though his hand throbbed at the sight for some odd reason_ but he shrugged it off _again_ because he’s _okay_ he’s just _tired._

 

Then Jonouchi called him a _friend_ and apologized and Yuugi felt his breath catch in his throat because _his wishes came true_ all he wanted was a friend and now he has one and he couldn’t be happier _but he still wondered why why was Ushio rolling in the garbage what happened to him_ **_why couldn’t he remember?_ **

 

\--

 

After the sixth time waking up in a place with no memory of how he got there or what he’d been doing, Yuugi started to get worried. Doubly so because his clothes smelled like smoke and an unfamiliar acrid stench like beef and pork and sulfur but not like that at all and he couldn’t place it _what is it why is it on my clothes?!_ He didn’t want to think about it, so he balled up the clothes and shoved them in a plastic bag to _burn to ashes destroy the evidence_ get rid of later. He didn’t want to be anywhere near them anymore, not after how the lingering stench burned his nostrils and made his stomach turn.

 

When he stumbled downstairs with the puzzle bumping around his neck he still couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him but he didn’t tell anybody he didn’t want to worry them or _god forbid_ make them send him away. He’d just ignore it and it’ll go away like the monsters under his bed when he was little or _all the bullies who picked on him and beat him and took advantage of his kindness AND TREATED HIM LIKE WORTHLESS_ **_GARBAGE_ ** **_—_ **

 

Stop. Rewind. Where did those thoughts come from? He’d never wish true pain on anybody, no matter how hurtful they are. He hated conflict and violence, he’d said so himself not even three weeks ago! So why was he so angry all of a sudden? This isn’t him, this isn’t right _no this is right this is what you_ **_should_ ** _be feeling you’ve been too kind too long Yuugi_ but it’s not right it’s not what he wants to do? _You’re too nice and people walk all over you and even Anzu thinks you’re_ **_weak_ ** _just give in this is what’s meant to happen this is_ **_justice_ ** _Yuugi!_

 

He tugged hard on his bangs, wanting the voice and the conflicting feelings and the confusion to just _stop_ just go _away!_ “Yuugi? Are you alright?” His breath caught in his throat and he wanted to tell his mother everything but his throat closed up and his mouth turned up into a smile without his permission and he _couldn’t control his body anymore what’s going on?!_

 

_“I’m fine, Mom. Just…a little tired.”_ And then it was over and he was staring at the floor shellshocked because _he couldn’t control his body anymore oh_ **_god_ ** _something’s wrong with him_ and he turned and left without another word because _how the hell was he supposed to explain something like this?!_

 

“Fine. I’m…I’m fine,” he whispered as the door closed behind him. He wouldn’t tell anybody, _couldn’t_ tell anybody, not while whatever passenger that shared his mind was still around.


	2. One

Yuugi thought he should be an actor. The masks he wore each day were so perfect, so flawless, that he even managed to fool himself. Weak, childish, pacifistic, completely and utterly harmless… Those were a few adjectives that anyone asked about him would use to describe him.

 

At least, before he came to school wearing a giant golden pyramid around his neck.

 

It seemed like the weight was simultaneously dragging him down and straightening him up, like it was weighing on his soul but boosting his confidence all the same. People started to notice he’d been skittish, fearful, and even more prone to apologizing. Almost like he was scared of himself, scared of hurting someone else without realizing it.

 

But that was ridiculous. Shrimpy, pathetic,  _ useless _ Mutou Yuugi,  _ hurting  _ somebody? Ha! The very thought was enough to make one laugh. At least, that’s what they’d do months ago, back at the beginning of the school year. But then he started jumping when people touched him, clutching his hands to his chest like he was afraid of lashing out. He would sit with his shoulders hunched up and avoid eye contact, like he was trying not to attract negative attention.

 

Too bad it backfired.

 

People started to notice that if you hurt him, you disappeared or went irreversibly insane. Ushio tried to hustle him for a ridiculous amount of money, and now he’s in a psych ward sobbing because they took his “fortune” (read: his pile of garbage) away. Souzouji made him go to his karaoke torture, and now any sound louder than a breath of wind sends him into a panic attack. Kokurano had his livelihood destroyed after almost killing Yuugi, and Inogashira hasn’t been seen since he and his friends tore down Yuugi’s class’s festival booth. People were starting to whisper about him, avoiding him just as he avoided them.

 

It seemed like only Anzu, and occasionally Jonouchi, were brave enough to hang around him anymore. When they did, he acted as carefree and cheerful as he used to; however, he still flinched if Jonouchi moved too fast or stood while he was sitting. When they weren’t looking though, his smile would droop into an exhausted frown, making the dark bags under his eyes stand out like bruises against his skin. 

 

Occasionally, he could be seen clutching the string attaching to his puzzle, looking as if he wanted to throw it away. One day he finally snapped the string and threw it out the window after school, the heavy pendant sinking to the bottom of the pond. Oddly enough, he looked the happiest he’d been in weeks, like he’d finally gotten rid of a crushing weight on his soul.

 

The puzzle was dangling off of a thick chain the next day.

 

Looking even more exhausted than usual, Yuugi slumped over in his chair, his normally heavily-gelled hair hanging limp around his face. He hadn’t taken his jacket off once, not even during lunch when he’d usually hang it over the back of his chair to keep it clean during his meal. At this point, even his grandpa was getting worried. 

 

“Yuugi, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting…strange, lately.” Sugoroku didn’t miss the way Yuugi’s shoulders tensed, like he thought the words equivalent to a physical blow.

 

“Strange? How so?” he asked, looking up to meet Sugoroku’s eyes. Yuugi’s tone was light, confused, even. But his eyes were a different story. They were cold, calculating, like he was deciding whether or not Sugoroku was a threat. Yuugi never used to look like that. Sugoroku felt a chill go down his spine, like continuing down this line of conversation would be very dangerous if he misstepped.

 

“Y-You know what, nevermind. Must’ve just…been my imagination.” Yuugi stared at him for a minute, narrowed eyes seemingly searching for something in Sugoroku’s expression. He didn’t seem to find whatever it was he was looking for though, as he just nodded and smiled brightly.

 

“Maybe you should lay off the midnight coffee, Grandpa. I think it’s getting to you!” he teased, winking at him before continuing up the stairs to his bedroom. As the door closed behind him, he blinked and slid to the floor, distressed sobs shaking his small frame. It happened  _ again _ whatever was in his body took over again and it didn’t seem to care that he could remember it? He swore the puzzle flashed brightly for a second, the gold probably caught by the light of the dying sun.

 

(The curtains were closed he always keeps them closed  _ there  _ **_was_ ** _ no sun.) _

 

\--

 

When he woke up that morning, he had a plan. It would probably get him hurt again, but it’d be worth it. He went through his normal morning routine  _ (brush your teeth don’t look in the mirror don’t look at the bags pretend you’re okay for just a few more minutes Yuugi),  _ though this morning he very pointedly ignored the almost-overwhelming urge to hang the puzzle around his neck and instead left it dangling from his headboard.

 

Contrary to what his grades would lead you to believe, Yuugi wasn’t stupid. He knew that he had been fine before finishing the puzzle. He knew that everyone who’d hurt him had been fine before he finished the puzzle. After he finished it, he knew that everyone who hurt him got hurt back, and while he felt some sort of dark satisfaction at first, after he came home with the weird beef-sulfur-pork smell on his jacket  _ for the second time he’d smelt it before it was the smell of burning flesh  _ he knew something was wrong with him. Nothing good happened to people like him, not without something absolutely terrible happening in return.

 

With that in mind, he ignored the pounding in his head and headed to the kitchen, intent on finally doing something himself for once. He was done hiding. It’s time to come clean.

 

“Grandpa, there’s something wrong with me. There’s something in my head, and…I don’t think it’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this got way bigger than I meant it to. welcome to what I lovingly call "YGO Realistic!AU", where having a vengeful spirit possess you whenever it wants takes an actual toll on your mental health, bully victims don't get over it in a week, and "The Power of Friendship" is not a magic cure-all. I don't know how many chapters this will be, so it'll be marked complete and I'll work on it periodically.


	3. Two

It’d been around two weeks since he’d managed to tell his grandpa something was wrong, but nothing really changed. The only new addition to his routine was an appointment with a therapist, once a week.  In fact, it was almost as if he hadn’t told at all. The blackouts hadn’t stopped, but he noticed that he actually stopped waking up with bruises and injuries. He nearly always woke up in his own bed, homework done ~~_(not in his handwriting but that’s not the point)_~~ and hair washed and loose. At this point, he’d honestly just accepted it.

 

At least, until he looked in his closet one day, only to find a bunch of clothes that weren’t his. He frowned, pulling out the oversized flannel shirt and running it through his fingers. It felt soft, and smelled of his usual laundry detergent, but he never wore flannel. Especially not  _ red  _ flannel. He wandered out of his room, searching out his mom.

 

“Mom? Do you know when I got this?” he asked, showing her the shirt. She blinked, tilting her head confusedly.

 

“Yuugi, don’t you remember? You asked me to take you shopping last week, you said you wanted new clothes.” She narrowed her eyes, feeling his forehead. “Are you feeling alright? Is it your blackouts again?” she asked, concerned. He shook his head, smiling faintly.

 

“N-No, I’m alright, honest! I just......don’t remember buying this..........or the three other shirts just like it.” She considered him for a long moment, lips pressed in a tight line.

 

“So I assume you also don’t remember asking me to buy you some eyeliner?” she asked. He blinked, eyes wide.

 

“Eyeliner? No, I don’t remember that. I don’t even  _ wear _ eyeliner!” She raised an eyebrow, and suddenly he felt very, very unsure. “I don’t.....right?” he asked, searching her face nervously for confirmation.

 

“It’s not all the time, but you have taken to wearing it recently. Are you sure you’ve never used eyeliner before? It’s always very well done.” He shook his head, his still-loose hair smacking him in the face, leaving behind a faint scent of strawberries.

 

“N-No, I don’t even know  _ how  _ to use eyeliner!” he said, clutching the shirt tightly. she pursed her lips, but nodded.

 

“Alright, I believe you. If you want to get rid of those new clothes, let me know, we can donate them after school today.” She ruffled his hair, smiling at him softly. He stared at the shirt, biting the inside of his cheek gently. It wasn’t his usual style, but........something inside him  _ really  _ didn’t want to get rid of it, for some reason.

 

“No, I’ll keep them for now. Thanks, though.” He smiled up at her, giving her a quick hug before wandering back to his room. He hung the shirt back up in his closet, running his fingers over it once more before shaking his head and grabbing a pale purple tank top and pulling it on. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and pausing in surprise when it didn’t run through tangles like it usually did. He frowned, lowering his hand and tapping his arm, lost in thought. “Something weird is going on here.....” he muttered, sighing.

 

\--

 

When he woke up, he was once again wearing the buckles and leather that seemed to constitute half his wardrobe. He frowned, trying to scratch his head and grimacing when his hand came away sticky with gel. Hadn’t he just washed his hair last night? Why was there gel in it again?

 

He yawned, sliding out of bed and peering at his phone. Apparently, it was Saturday, meaning he’d slept for about.......two days? He sighed, doing his now-routine check for bruises and other injuries. Finding nothing, he smiled slightly and slid out of bed, heading to the closet. He sighed when he saw the dozens of black outfits, but something inside him told him not to throw them away, so he instead ignored them and moved over to the side where he’d left his newer stuff. He pulled out a pair of jeans and an oversized BABYMETAL shirt, setting them on his bed and heading for the shower.

 

On the way, he ran into his mom, who tilted her head at him, an odd expression on her face. “Heading for the shower?” she asked. He nodded, wondering how she’d known. She chuckled, patting his shoulder. “You’ve got this angry expression on your face, and you keep wiping your hand on your shirt,” she said, amused.

 

“Oh,” he said quietly, blushing a bit. She chuckled, covering her mouth with one hand.

 

“Towels are in the cabinet. I bought new shampoo for you yesterday, it's the white bottle. Don't forget to wash your face, okay?” she said, correctly assuming that he didn't remember getting the shampoo.

 

“........Thanks, mom.” He hugged her hesitantly, a quick squeeze before he was gone, ears flaming. She sighed, watching him go.

 

“Yuugi....I hope you're okay,” she murmured softly, crossing her arms loosely. She shook her head, clearing out the cobwebs before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

 

\--

 

He woke up halfway through third period, with his notes half written in a childish scrawl barely better than his own semi-neat chicken scratch. His hand stuttered on one of the kanji before he finished it, his other hand coming up subconsciously to rub at his neck where his choker usually sat. Instead of the thick leather, his hand only met with the thick metal of the Puzzle’s chain, oddly warm against his collarbones. He tried to tune into what the teacher was saying, but it was hard to focus on the actually-interesting bits of information when the teacher's voice was so  _ boring. _

 

Despite his best efforts to stay awake, he found himself nodding off. His hand slowed, before his arm went numb from his shoulder to his fingertips. His eyes snapped open, and he stared at it in horror. His pencil tapped on the paper, drawing his attention.

 

_ ‘If you're not paying attention, then close your eyes. I was enjoying the lesson.’ _

 

Yuugi yelped, startling back and tipping out of his chair. He landed on the floor with a huge clatter, earning a dirty look from the teacher and sniggers from the students. “Something you'd like to share with the class, Mutou-kun?” the teacher asked, glaring at him over her glasses.

 

Yuugi blushed, getting up and righting his chair before sitting down, shoulders tense. “N-no, sorry, Sensei...” he muttered, keeping his head tucked low and his shoulders near his ears. He picked up his pencil again, hand shaking, but he didn’t look at the paper again. Not even when, against his will, his eyes drifted closed, and his hand still continued scribbling.

 

He woke up at home, sitting at his desk, homework piled neatly in front of him and a sticky note on the stack of paper. The Puzzle was sitting next to it, chain pooled around it and the eye glinting ~~_ominously_~~ in the light of his desk lamp. He looked down at the sticky note, almost afraid of what he’d find.

 

_ ‘School really is fun. I wonder why I haven’t gone before?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did mention that this isn't complete, right? i just marked it that way bc i don't work on it very often. anyway, this chapter is brought to you by a bunch of headcanons me and my friends on the slack chat were talking about.
> 
> mainly:
> 
> 1) pointy yuugi having his own styles and interests separate from yuugi's  
> 2) pointy yuugi not remembering when yuugi is in control any more than yuugi remembers pointy being in control  
> 3) sticky note shenanigans  
> 4) pointy having really childish handwriting bc he can't write japanese all that well  
> 5) (this one wasn't discussed it's just one i like a lot) pointy HATING how hair gel feels and would rather put his hair up in a ponytail rather than gel it like yuugi does  
> 6) their closet looking like two people live there rather than one person  
> 7) pointy likes a more relaxed 90's grunge style, like band shirts and ripped jeans, flannels and sneakers, that kind of thing. yuugi prefers a more pastel goth style with leather and buckles galore


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been focusing too much on domestic fluff time to get back to the manga >:Dc
> 
> this chapter is based off of "The True Face", and a few pieces of dialogue were lifted from the mangareader english scanlation. no murder in this one tho, just a lot of hcs on how shadow games work when you have no fckin memory.

“Hey, Yuugi!” Yuugi turned, barely suppressing his flinch when Jounouchi clapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at him, rubbing his eye tiredly and tilting his head.

 

“What’s up, Jounouchi-kun? Is something wrong?” he asked, yawning. Jounouchi shook his head, instead tugging someone out from behind him. Yuugi stiffened when he saw Honda Hiroto, looking down at the ground rather than meet his intimidating glare. “I....I see you brought Honda-kun. Going home?” he asked, peeking up through his bangs. Jounouchi shook his head again, still smiling.

 

“Nah, Honda here just needs some help,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Honda stiffened, glaring at Jounouchi.

 

“Hold on, Jou! Are ya tellin’ me that  _ Mutou  _ is the one you meant when you said you knew a guy?!” he snapped, looking oddly......embarrassed? Yuugi shook his head, pushing back the black dots dancing across his vision to look at the pair incredulously. They were bickering, and it quickly threatened to fade into white noise.

 

_ ‘Not here, not now!’  _ he thought furiously, relaxing a bit when the fuzz receded a little. He tuned in just as Jounouchi was finishing a sentence.

 

“.......can keep a secret! Just between the three of us!” he said, grinning. Yuugi wasn’t quite sure what just happened, but he nodded anyway. Jounouchi grinned, looking back at Honda, who seemed to be having a sort of mini-seizure. “Y’see, Honda here is suffering from a bit of ‘love-sickness’!” Honda growled, face now bright red. He hid his face in his hands, grumbling to himself. “The girl’s name is Nosaka Miho, she’s on the library committee. Barely ever talks, but y’know it’s her by the yellow ribbon she wears!” Jounouchi continued, ignoring Honda. He laughed, giving Yuugi a friendly shove. “Anyway, Honda’s dumber than a box of hair, so he can’t think of anything, and he doesn’t wanna do it in person! So, I thought that maybe you’d have an idea! Like some kinda thing from that weird shop in front of your house!” he finished, grinning down at Yuugi.

 

Yuugi frowned, thinking.  _ ‘A confession game....? Or a present? Hmm....Grandpa should know, but Mom might be better....’  _ He sighed, smiling sheepishly up at Jounouchi. “I’ll think of something. Do....Do you two want to come over....?” he asked, mentally cursing his impulsivity.

 

\--

 

In the end, they decided to get a ‘confession puzzle’, something that Yuugi’s grandpa had apparently given to his grandmother, back when they were only dating. Yuugi ended up being the one to write the confession, as Honda had no idea what to say. They then decided to meet up an hour before school, to leave the puzzle in Nosaka’s desk. Once it was in, and the whole business was over with, there was a palpable feeling of relief in the classroom.

 

Since there was still another half an hour before class started, Yuugi decided to just take a small nap until the teacher showed up. He lay his head down on the desk and closed his eyes, drifting off almost immediately.

 

When he woke up again, he felt like he hadn’t gotten any rest at all, but at least he could keep his eyes open now. Chouno-sensei was just walking in the door, smiling brightly. He frowned, though, keeping his head on his folded arms. Something about her seemed.....different, today.

 

“Alright class! Before we get started, empty out your bags and desks! This is a surprise inspection!” she said, still smiling.  _ That  _ woke Yuugi up, and he glanced nervously over at Honda’s desk. He was still out of it, blushing and fidgeting like crazy with a faraway look in his eyes. He then looked over at Nosaka, who’d just taken the present box out of her desk. Chouno-sensei descended on it like a vulture, eyes lit up with malicious glee. “What’s this, Nosaka-chan?” she asked, deceptively sweetly.

 

_ ‘Oh no! She’s gonna embarrass Nosaka-san and Honda-kun!'   _ Yuugi thought, fingers fidgeting with the chain on his belt as he tried to keep his panic from showing on his face.

 

Nosaka shrugged, keeping her head down. “I’m sorry, Chouno-sensei....I just found it in my desk...” she said quietly, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks and ears. Chouno-sensei raised an eyebrow, taking the box back to her desk and opening it. The glint in her eye grew brighter, though her outward expression didn’t change a bit.

 

“Well, what have we here? A little love puzzle! You know, Nosaka-chan, starting illicit relationships is against the rules. I’m afraid that whoever gave you this puzzle will have to be punished!” she said sweetly, before beginning to put the puzzle together. As she completed portions, she read out loud the words written on them. With each sentence, Yuugi’s fidgeting grew faster, until finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He stood up, just as Chouno-sensei asked who wrote it, the final four pieces lying on the table before her. “I did it! I wrote the puzzle!” he said quickly, practically shoving the words out of his mouth in his haste to keep Honda and Jounouchi out of trouble. His shoulders tensed, but to his surprise, Jounouchi spoke up.

 

“Nah, Teach, I’m the one who left it in Nosaka’s desk.” He grinned lazily, leaning against his desk. Honda, too, stood up.

 

“No! It’s my feelings that are written on that puzzle!” he said, voice surprisingly strong. Poor Nosaka looked like she was about to combust, her entire face cherry-red. Chouno-sensei’s eyebrow raised, and she looked down at the pieces still on her desk.

 

“At least one of you is lying. And I know that once I finish this puzzle, the little rat will be revealed!” she said, starting to place the final pieces. Yuugi’s breathing sped up, and he started fidgeting with the chain again.

 

_ ‘If someone doesn’t do something, Honda-kun will be expelled!’  _ he thought frantically, squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to stare impending doom in the face.

 

He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, shadows covering every available surface. He gritted his teeth, clenching the chain so hard it left dents in his palm.  _ ‘No....I can’t let that happen!’  _ he thought, glaring at the puzzle. It seemed like everything was in slow motion, the shadows gunking up the wheels until everything was moving at a fraction of the normal speed. Instinctively, he knew what to do.

 

He twisted his free hand on the desk, forming a claw-like pose. He clenched his fist, the shadows in the corners of the room squirming towards him. He directed his anger and panic at Chouno-sensei, willing her to lose. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t her face peeling in skin-colored puzzle pieces. He watched with wide eyes as the pieces popped away, revealing a rather plain, angry face underneath.  _ ‘Her true nature....’  _ he thought, shocked. A grin tugged at his lips, a small, devious half-smile that paired oddly with his still-wide eyes.

 

Chouno-sensei yelped, running out of the room and hiding her face with her books. She threatened them not to tell anybody as she was leaving, and Yuugi sat back down, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.  _ ‘She looked so.....odd!’  _ he thought to himself, grin growing wider.  _ ‘What a show....’ _

 

He blinked again, disoriented and dizzy. “Did I fall asleep...?” he wondered aloud, sitting up. He tilted his head when he saw the class filing out, confused. He turned to Jounouchi, frowning. “Is class over already?” he asked. Jounouchi looked at him oddly.

 

“You feelin’ alright, Yuug’?” he asked, feeling Yuugi’s forehead. Yuugi frowned, gently batting his hand away.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just....fell asleep for a bit. It’s...kind of odd Chouno-sensei didn’t wake me up though....” he muttered, more to himself than anything. Jounouchi frowned, but didn’t comment. He looked like he was thinking hard. Soon, however, he was distracted by Honda going over to Nosaka’s desk. He was still red, but looked determined.

 

“N-Nosaka-chan! I...That puzzle....really was from me! I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime?!” he asked.....well, more like shouted. Nosaka looked like she was about to burst into tears.

 

“S-Sorry, Honda-kun....I’m already dating someone that I love very much. I wish you happiness, though!” she said, before fleeing the room. Honda deflated, looking like a zombie. Jounouchi sighed, patting him on the back.

 

“There, there, Honda. C’mon, let’s go get a burger to cheer you up, huh?” he said, sounding a bit exasperated. Yuugi smiled slightly, shoving his confusion back. He was out with friends......no use dwelling on odd thoughts now.

 

\--

 

Instead, he’d dwell on the odd thoughts later. He sat at his desk in the light of his lamp, staring at the pad of sticky notes and pen in front of him. His homework sat to the side, half-completed. (He’d only done English, Japanese, and Science. Somehow, the geometry homework he’d done in his sleep was better than what he could do while awake, so he left it for later.) He sighed, tucking his freshly-washed hair behind his ear and picked up the pen.

 

“Well....I guess there’s no use in waiting, right?” he said to himself quietly, smiling. He picked up the pen, and began to write.

 

_ “Dear Sleeping Yuugi, _

 

_ Did anything important happen in Chouno-sensei’s class? Also, could you do our Geometry homework? You’re better at it than me. _

 

_ -Awake Yuugi.” _

 

He had to write really small and neat to make it fit, but he’d done it eventually. He sighed and smiled tiredly, capping the pen and crawling into bed. “At least tomorrow’s Friday...” he murmured, closing his eyes and drifting off.

 

He didn’t notice his shadow beside him sitting up on its own.


	5. Four

He woke up exhausted, the room dark and moonlight barely filtering in through his window. He wrinkled his nose when a shaft of light from the streetlamp shone through a gap in his curtains, hitting him square in the face.

 

Resigned to not sleeping until he pinned the curtains closed, Yuugi drug himself out of bed, face set in a dark glare as he shivered at the chill of the room. He padded over to his desk, pulling the curtains shut and feeling around his desk for a safety pin, frowning when he couldn’t find any. Didn’t he leave them by the lamp?

 

He let go of the curtain, turning on the lamp and squinting when light flared in his eyes, as he’d forgotten to look away. He blinked the spots away, raising an eyebrow at the sticky note on a stack of homework. He vaguely remembered writing one after he’d finished his homework, but......didn’t he take that to school already?

 

He couldn’t remember.

 

He carefully picked the note up off the paper, frowning as he struggled to read it. It.....wasn’t his handwriting, instead much smaller and neater than he could ever accomplish. He sat down in his desk chair, tucking his hair behind his ears, now wide awake.

 

What he read.....was confusing, to say the least.

 

_“Dear Sleeping Yuugi,_

 

_Did anything important happen in Chouno-sensei’s class? Also, could you do our Geometry homework? You’re better at it than me._

 

_-Awake Yuugi.”_

 

 _‘Sleeping Yuugi?’_ he thought, brow furrowed. He was awake, wasn’t he? He’d paid attention in Chouno-sensei’s class, right?

 

He pinched his cheek hard, wincing and stifling a yelp of pain when he accidentally pinched a sore, bruised area. That’s right.....His bruises from the festival _still_ hadn’t healed fully. The point is, it hurt, so he couldn’t be dreaming, right?

 

He frowned, looking over the note again. “Better at Geometry....?” he murmured. Compared to who, though?

 

He shook his head, grabbing a pencil, some lined notebook paper, and the Geometry homework. “Better write back, this is....a little weird...” he muttered, furrowing his brow.

 

_“Awake Yuugi”,_

 

_I don’t understand what you mean by “Awake Yuugi”. I’m awake writing this, right? I’m not sleeping? I pinched myself and it hurt. In Chouno-sensei’s class, she tried to embarrass Honda and Nosaka. Then, Chouno-sensei’s face just started.....peeling. Like her makeup was a puzzle. It was pretty funny, actually._

 

_Also, are you the one whose clothes are in my closet? The sweaters and leather, I mean._

 

_Take showers more often, clean hair is much nicer to sleep on than gelled hair._

 

_Yuugi.”_

 

He looked it over, internally wincing at how childish his handwriting looked next to the neat print on the sticky note. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and setting the note aside, tugging uncomfortably at the long pajamas. “Too hot...” he grumbled, padding over to the closet and pulling a tank top off of a hanger, not looking to see what it said. He shucked the long sleeved pajama shirt off over his head, wincing when he moved too fast and jostled some bruises.

 

He pulled the new shirt on over his head, being more careful this time. He yawned, rubbing his eyes again and going back to his bedside table, checking the time on his phone. He blinked, staring at it.

 

 _‘It’s only 10???’_ he thought incredulously. _‘Why the hell was I asleep that early?!’_ He scowled, shaking his head and putting the phone back down, instead leaving his room. If he was gonna get his homework done, he’d need coffee.

 

A lot of coffee.

 

\--

 

A therapy appointment. Apparently, he’d forgotten he had one this morning. Luckily, his mom reminded him just as he came downstairs the night before, wanting to make sure he’d be awake for it. That was fine, it’s just.....

 

He’s never seen this doctor before in his life.

 

He spent at least five minutes trying to figure out just who the hell this guy was, while the doctor stared back, an amused expression on his face. “Yuugi-kun? Is everything alright?” he asked, setting his clipboard down on the desk next to him.

 

Yuugi’s frown deepened. “Why are you using my first name? I’ve never met you before in my life,” he said, crossing his arms. The doctor’s eyebrow raised.

 

 _“Ore?_ Hm....” he murmured, grabbing his clipboard again and scribbling something down on it. He set it down again, this time on his lap. “My name is Dr. Akiyama. I take it you don’t remember our last three sessions?” he asked. Yuugi shook his head.

 

“I’ve never seen you before in my life,” he said. Dr. Akiyama hummed, writing something else down on the clipboard. Yuugi glared at it, something in his stomach tensing in suspicion.

 

“What’re you writing? I’ve barely said anything,” he asked, staring at Dr. Akiyama accusingly. Dr. Akiyama smiled indulgently, and Yuugi bristled. It felt like the doctor was treating him like a child, all patronizing and exasperated.

 

“Nothing to worry about, Yuugi. Now, how have your blackouts been doing? You mentioned last time that they were getting a bit more frequent. Is that still true?” he asked. Yuugi blinked, taken aback by the question.

 

“Blackouts? Um......They’ve always been frequent. Sometimes I’ll go to sleep and wake up weeks later, all angry and bruised up. Why?” he asked. Dr. Akiyama nodded, writing something else down.

 

“Last time, you told me the blackouts were infrequent, and you were usually only out for a few days at a time. You also told me they usually happened when you were angry or stressed, and you’d wake up later with cut knuckles and new bandages,” he explained. Yuugi blinked.

 

“Weird....I always wake up with injuries, but no bandages. I remember getting the injuries, though.” He laughed, bitter and self-deprecating. “I’m scrappy, but the bullies are always like, twice my size,” he said cynically, leaning back into the plush couch. Dr. Akiyama nodded, looking at Yuugi over his glasses.

 

“Yuugi-kun, this may sound weird, but....Have you ever found odd items that you couldn’t remember where they came from?” he asked. Yuugi’s eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

The notes.

The clothes in his closet.

The hair gel.

The finished homework.

 

He nodded mutely. Dr. Akiyama looked grim at this, folding his hands atop his clipboard and leaning forward. “That’s what I was afraid of....” he muttered. Yuugi tilted his head, but wasn’t able to force his voice to work. Dr. Akiyama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a second before looking up at Yuugi, his eyes serious. “Yuugi-kun.....Have you ever heard of Dissociative Identity Disorder?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MEAT OF THE AU!!!!
> 
> we're officially moving out of "realistic canon + headcanons" territory and moving into "a full on au" lmao
> 
> also if i offend anyone who actually has did i apologize. i do my research but like, some things you can't know with just research. don't worry though, this is still pretty much canon. pointy yuugi is still a spirit stuck in the puzzle, but everyone has more realistic reactions and rationalizes him as a separate personality.
> 
> again, sorry if i fuck up somewhere down the road. this wasn't meant to have a plot.


	6. Five

It sounded familiar, but in all honesty, Yuugi couldn’t say one way or the other if he’d heard of it before. So instead, he just shook his head. Dr. Akiyama nodded, like he’d expected that.

 

“How are things at home, Yuugi?” he asked instead, abruptly switching topics and leaving Yuugi’s head reeling from the switch.

 

“Um??? They’re....They’re fine, why?” he asked, slightly suspicious. Dr. Akiyama shrugged, a small, polite smile on his face.

 

“It’s not important. You just said that you usually wake up angry and injured, so I was wondering if you’d like to elaborate on where you got them from?” he said, folding his hands on his clipboard. Yuugi grinned, sharp and feral.

 

“Yeah, sure. Like I said, I get picked on.....a lot. And those assholes never seem to think that  _ maybe  _ I’m capable of fighting back. I usually get a few good hits in before their brains reboot.” He snorted, holding up his left arm, the back of his hand facing the doctor. He pointed to a long, slightly yellowed cut, held together by butterfly bandages and medical tape. It was already scabbing over, but it was still an angry purpleish color. “I got this one when Kumakano Tadaki pulled a knife on me behind the school. I woke up with blood running down my arm, and, well....” He trailed off, scratching his unbruised cheek, still smiling.

 

“So, you get the wounds from fighting? Or do you get them from bullies?” Dr. Akiyama asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. Yuugi snorted, grin fading into a smirk.

 

“They ain’t mutually exclusive, Doc. Some I get from fights, some from bullies. Sometimes I have no idea how they got there, I only put bandages on them.” He shrugged, brushing his bangs out of his face and crossing his arms. Dr. Akiyama nodded, writing something down on his clipboard. Yuugi frowned, trying to crane his neck so he could see, but Dr. Akiyama covered the paper. “Tch....Anyway, back to what you were saying earlier. The hell is this identity whatsit, and why d’you think I have it?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yuugi-kun....What I’m about to say may make you uncomfortable or angry. Please don’t misunderstand me.” Yuugi frowned, but nodded. “Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID, is a result of severe and sustained trauma, where the brain creates separate personalities to handle what the core personality cannot.” Yuugi’s eyes widened in rage, and his fists clenched tightly.

 

“Are you saying I’m not real?” he asked, voice low and dangerous. Dr. Akiyama paled, swallowing nervously and backtracking desperately.

 

“N-No! I’m not saying that at all, Yuugi-kun! It’s just...” Yuugi stood up, cutting him off. His eyes practically glowed with his rage, face twisted in a livid snarl. His shoulders trembled violently, and blood started staining his bandages again as some minor cuts split open from how much he was tensing his muscles.

 

“It’s just  _ nothing.  _ I think we’re done here, Doctor,” Yuugi said, voice tight and barely controlled. He turned to leave, but stopped when Dr. Akiyama cleared his throat from behind him.

 

“You still have another half hour left in your session, Yu.....Mutou-kun. Sit down.” Yuugi froze, glaring at the door.

 

“I’d rather not,” he bit out, reaching for the handle.

 

“Mutou-kun,  _ sit down!”  _ Dr. Akiyama snapped, losing his patience. Yuugi punched the door hard, blood running down his knuckles as scabs split open again. He whirled around, vibrating with rage.

 

_ “SHUT UP!”  _ he screamed, hurling a sand-filled glass jar at the wall over Dr. Akiyama’s head. “I TOLD YOU I WANT TO GO, SO  _ SHUT UP!”  _ Dr. Akiyama ducked when the candy jar and a potted plant joined the shards of glass behind his chair, looking like he was seriously reconsidering his life choices. Around Yuugi, the shadows seemed to darken. Blood was rushing in his ears, and he felt like time was slowing again, like it had with Chouno-sensei yesterday. Dr. Akiyama swallowed nervously, straightening up when it looked like Yuugi was done throwing things.

 

“Mutou-kun, if you don’t calm down, I’m afraid I may have to call someone in to sedate you. This is getting out of hand,” he warned, somehow still looking stern and professional, even with his pallid face and rumpled tie. Yuugi growled, but made an effort to unclench his fists. He didn’t want to go back into the blackness, not yet. His mom had promised they could go to Burger World after his session, if he was good.

 

He took a deep breath, wincing when blood and feeling rushed back into his palms, dripping sluggishly out of ragged, crescent-shaped cuts where his nails had dug into his palms. “I’m.......sorry,” he said, saying each word like it pained him. The shadows flickered once more, and Yuugi swore he heard hissing. He didn’t meet Dr. Akiyama’s eyes, instead glaring at the floor and fighting back the nauseating mix of curses and tears that still wanted to make themselves known.

 

He sat back down on the couch, but both he and Dr. Akiyama knew that no more talking would be done today.

 

\--

 

“Yo, Mutou!” Yuugi blinked, looking over at the person who’d called him. It was someone he’d never seen before, a tall, brown-haired boy wearing the senior’s uniform for Domino. He frowned, confused.

 

“S-Sorry, but....do I know you?” he asked. The boy blinked, taken aback.

 

“You don’t remember me? It’s Akagi, from class 3-A?” he said, like that was supposed to mean something. Yuugi blushed and shook his head, still a little wary. “You told me to find you at lunch today, that you wanted to talk some more about those American punk bands!” he added, sounding a little desperate.

 

Yuugi frowned, shaking his head. “S-Sorry Akagi-senpai...I really don’t know what you’re talking about. And besides, I don’t listen to punk. I prefer metal, honestly...” he said, giving Akagi an apologetic smile. Akagi frowned, seemingly thinking.

 

_ “‘Boku....?’  _ Weird......though, if I’m being honest....you did look a little different. You weren’t wearing that collar, and your hair wasn’t gelled......” He shrugged, snapping out of it. “Well, whatever. If you end up remembering, come find me! Akagi Yuno, class 3-A! Don’t forget!” he said, before waving goodbye and heading off.

 

“Well.....that was weird....” Yuugi muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify, yuugi does not have DID. this is a realistic take on the season 0 manga (before the fic took a fuckin nosedive away from canon), therefore everything except the reactions of the general populace is the same. there's still magic bullshit, pointy yuugi is still a spirit, and occasionally illogical things still happen.
> 
> people are just a little smarter, and pay just a bit more attention to their surroundings.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update yo holla

Confusion was pretty much a daily emotion, at this point. Clothes going missing, homework being completed, and family annoyed and placated, all without any memory of it. Grandpa kept giving him odd, half-frightened looks. His friends were acting weird around him. He spent the days in a constant haze of numbness with various moments of clarity.

 

He was tired of it.

 

So here he was, once again sat at his desk, a blank notebook and a pen in front of him. As it was Saturday night, he felt comfortable staying up as long as it took to get this figured out. He sighed, tucking his bangs back behind his ear and unbuckling his collar, setting it aside.

 

He picked up the pen, and began to write.

 

_‘Dear Sleeping Yuugi,’_

 

\--

 

He woke up at his desk, the world sharpening into lamplight and focus like someone had just cleaned the glass on a big window. He blinked, scowling when he realized the gel was in his hair, but stopped when he realized the collar was off and sitting next to a notebook. He frowned, confused. Usually, it was still on when he woke up........That alone was enough to get him to look at the notebook.

 

He hadn’t forgotten what Dr. Akiyama said, calling him an ‘alter’, like he wasn’t quite real. He shook his head, glaring at the paper and sighing when he realized it had writing on it again. This time though, it was larger, and messier. Maybe this is what “Awake Yuugi” wrote like when he wasn’t pressed for space?

 

He settled down again and pulled the notebook closer.

 

_‘Dear Sleeping Yuugi,_

 

_Did you talk to Dr. Akiyama? He told me at yesterday’s session he spoke with my.......alter, or something.’_

 

Yuugi’s hands tightened, the scabs on his knuckles splitting open once more when he saw that damn word again. He grit his teeth and forced himself to keep reading.

 

_‘I don’t think he’s right, about what he thinks I have. Sure, things are weird, but......I looked up this Dissociative Identity thing, and I don’t think it fits. I’ve only got you, and all this started after I finished the Puzzle, not after some traumatic event. So......I think.......are you from the Puzzle?_

 

_-Other Yuugi_

 

_P.S. If you don’t want to be Sleeping Yuugi, what do you want me to call you?’_

 

\--

 

**_‘Other Yuugi,_ **

 

**_I can’t remember my name. For a long time, I thought that I was Yuugi. I can’t remember anything clearly before the Puzzle, however, so I think you’re the Original Yuugi. In that case, I should be the Other Yuugi. Make sense?_ **

 

**_I don’t like Dr. Akiyama. He treated me like I was unstable, like an animal. He told me I wasn’t real, that you made me up._ **

 

**_I didn’t like that._ **

 

**_I think I might be from the Puzzle. Sometimes when I sleep, I dream of a big room with stone walls, lots of doors, and metal stairs that look like gold. If that’s the Puzzle, then I must live there when I’m not awake._ **

 

**_Is Jounouchi your friend? I don’t think he likes me much. He said I was creepy._ **

 

**_-Other Yuugi.’_ **

 

_‘Other Yuugi,_

 

_Jounouchi-kun is my friend, yes. Is he not yours? He said you were creepy? Why?_

 

_Oh yeah, is Akagi-senpai your friend? He asked me a few days ago about American punk bands and said I’d talked about them before. Do you like punk? Is that why your style is so different to mine?_

 

_-Yuugi’_

 

**_‘Yuugi,_ **

 

**_That’s a lot of questions._ **

 

 

  * _****Jounouchi’s not my friend. He hurt** ~~ **you** **me**~~ **us, and I can’t forgive him for that. I don’t care that he helped us get the missing piece of the Puzzle back, when he’s the shithead who took it in the first place. I can’t forgive him.****_


  * **_I have no idea why he called me creepy. Maybe he didn’t like my sense of humor. All I said was that it’d be hilarious if Himura choked on that bento he was so fucking proud of. It’s not my fault Jounouchi can’t take a goddamn joke._**


  * **_I do like punk. Some of the metal CDs you leave around are good too, but a lot of it isn’t really my style._**


  * **_The flannels and shit are mine, yeah. I can’t stand leather, it’s too hot and it makes me feel exposed. Your sweaters are cute though. Also, TAKE SHOWERS MORE OFTEN!!!!! HAIR GEL IS A PAIN IN THE NECK TO SLEEP ON!!!!!_**



 

 

**_Now for some questions of my own. What kinds of games do you like? I’ve seen board games and card games, but are there any video games you enjoy? What do you think of those new transfer students, Kaiba and Bakura? Kaiba seems weird, but Bakura seems really cool._ **

 

**_-Other Yuugi’_ **

 

_‘Other Yuugi,_

 

_I like video games, yeah! Smash Brothers, Corpse Party, Ib, Minecraft, and Layers of Fear are some of my favorites. I like horror games and fighting games, it’s fun to get an adrenaline rush when there’s not actually any real danger. I like Minecraft mostly because I like building things, I like seeing stuff take shape from my imagination._

 

_Kaiba-kun is a little standoffish, but I think he’s just scared to open up. I mean, he’s rich, right? He probably had a lot of people try and use him, so maybe he’s scared of making friends._

 

_Bakura-kun is adorable! He’s so nice and quiet and all the girls seem to like him, but he’s also really sad......I heard the gym teacher tried to cut off his hair. Did you hear about how Karita-sensei was found, though? Like he was in a coma. Did you....did you have anything to do with it?_

 

_No offense or anything I was just wondering I mean weird stuff happens around me all the time when I get hurt or my friends get hurt and it’s usually after I black out and now I know it’s you that comes out when I black out and I was just won-_

 

 **_CALM DOWN. I didn’t do_ ** **_shit_ ** **_to Karita-sensei. I didn’t even know he’d tried to cut off Bakura’s hair. If I did though, you can bet your ass he wouldn’t have just been in a coma. That’s fuckin child abuse or some shit, Bakura didn’t deserve that._ **

 

 **_I swear if I see that bastard again I’ll_ ** **_kill_ ** **_him._ **

 

**_But, now that I think about it, if it wasn’t me, who did it? Do you think it was Bakura who did it? He doesn’t seem the type, but then again......Neither do you._ **

 

_That’s true.....but....if I have you, and you came from the Puzzle.......Does that mean Bakura-kun has a Millenium Item too? If he does, which one do you think it is? Granddad told me about them, back when he first gave me the Puzzle._

 

_There’s a necklace, a ring, a rod....scepter...thing, a fake eye, a set of scales, and a key. I have the Puzzle, so that one’s out. It’s gotta be something easily hidden, right? Otherwise, we would’ve seen it._

 

**_It’s not the Eye or the Scales. Bakura has both his eyes, and I think you can’t use the Eye unless you actually have it in your head. The Scales are too big to hide, and if he does have a spirit, it’d need to have the Item close in order to know what goes on. It’s like how I can’t do anything if you leave the Puzzle behind._ **

 

**_I doubt it’s the necklace, though I could be wrong. These things are Egyptian, right?_ **

 

_Yeah, at least, that’s what Granddad told me. He said he found the Puzzle when he went on an excavation in Egypt. He told me that the Rod and the necklace.....a.....Taak? Tauk? One of those. Anyway, he said that those two were protected by a family of tombkeepers or something, so it wouldn't be one of those. The Eye’s been missing for ages, and I think another family has the Scales and the Key._

 

_So...._

 

~~_Necklace_ ~~

_Ring_

~~_Rod_ ~~

~~_Eye_ ~~

~~_Scales_ ~~

~~_Key_ ~~

~~_Puzzle_ ~~

 

_.......well that was easier than I expected._

 

**_No kidding. Three guesses what it is, and the first two don’t count._ **


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: mentioned animal death, mentions of what s0 pointy yuugi got up to, bakura being a generally creepy child who needs to Stop™

Bakura Ryou never really had friends. When he was younger, he was the weird kid on the playground, preferring to poke around the bushes than play ball games with the other kids. He looked pretty sickly, and loved the creepy, strange, and paranormal. He moved through life like a ghost, hardly noticed until he did something ‘strange’.

 

The earliest such incident he could remember, and probably the one that cemented his reputation as ‘the weird kid’, was when he was living in America for a bit when he was around nine. His third grade class had a show-and-tell, where they were to bring in something cool and talk about it. He debated for a while, unsure of what to bring......until on the way to the bus stop, he spotted what looked like a crow on the side of the road. Curious, he walked over, and saw not an empty McDonald’s bag like he’d expected, but a squirrel, laid flat and left to bake in the early summer heat. Fascinated, he dug his dad’s old camera out of his backpack (which he’d been planning on using for show and tell that day) and snapped a picture.

 

He was sent to the principal’s office for terrorizing the other children later. He invited them over to his place to apologize with a game, but.....he couldn’t remember what happened after that.

 

They moved the next day.

 

\--

 

Eventually, they ended up back in Japan, in Domino City. Ryou hadn’t ever been to this city before, and he was looking forward to seeing the sights. At least, he was.....until his father told him that he was needed on a business trip for the museum he headed, and he wasn’t sure when he’d be back. Ryou didn’t mind much, he got the occasional visit from his dad, and he even got presents every Christmas and birthday.

 

He reveled in the freedom, staying up until all hours, eating what he wanted when he wanted, playing video games, and using some of his monthly allowance to buy anything that interested him. The blackouts had decreased, too, and he supposed it was because the stress had lessened. He didn’t mind. When he was a kid, he used to wonder if he was being possessed, and if that’s why he couldn’t remember what he was doing sometimes.

 

His one experiment with a ouija board turned out disastrous, though. He barely got out his first question (“Is anyone there?”) before the board flipped over and the candles extinguished, refusing to relight no matter how long he held the match to the wick. He gave up eventually, frustrated, but was pleasantly surprised to find a note in handwriting not his on his desk the next morning.

 

_ Landlord, _

 

_ Don’t fuck with ghosts. Don’t ask if there’s anyone here. There is. You don’t want to invite them in further. _

 

\--

 

When he transferred to Domino High, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Something like the movies, or his last highschool, maybe. What he got was a sexist, conservative gym teacher who tried to force him to cut his hair, as well as a gaggle of girls following him everywhere.

 

Why couldn’t they tell he wasn’t interested? They were all very nice, and very pretty, but honestly, the thought of dating, or even hooking up with someone he’d just met, just didn’t sit right with him.

 

They didn’t really care, though.

 

\--

 

The third week he was there, the “new kid novelty” kind of wore off, and he once more faded into obscurity. At least, until he was cornered by some guy named Himura Kaito, who pulled him aside as he was leaving for the grocery store after school. Himura dragged him into an alley behind the school, letting go of his arm once they were hidden from sight.

 

Ryou rubbed his arm, sure it would bruise. “Himura-kun....what’s going on?” he asked, brushing some of his bangs out of his face. Himura glanced behind him, as if scared someone would pop out of the shadows.

 

“Shh! Not so loud!” he snapped. Ryou decided not to point out that Himura himself was being louder than he was. “I need to give you a warning. I do to all the new kids, but Kaiba just totally brushed me off, so I’m hoping you’ll listen better.” He grabbed Ryou’s shoulders, looking at him intently. “If you know what’s good for you, stay away from Mutou Yuugi.” He glanced behind him again, like just saying the name was a curse that would summon the very boy he talked about.

 

Ryou frowned slightly, fiddling with one of the straps on his face mask. “Why? Who’s Mutou Yuugi?” he asked, voice hushed. A small thrill shot through him, and privately, he imagined that this was the start to a horror movie. Mutou-kun would be the villain, he’d be the well-intentioned protagonist.....or maybe just the deuteragonist. He was pulled out of his daydream by the sound of heavy boots against the concrete.

 

Himura stiffened, paling as the sound echoed off the brick walls. He didn’t relax until the boots faded away, letting out a shaky breath. “Mutou is the short kid with the crazy hair. If it’s gelled into this like, spiky starfish shape, he’s safe. If his hair’s down or his collar’s off, don’t talk to him. He’s  _ dangerous,  _ Bakura. He sent Ushio Tetsu to the hospital, he was the last person seen with Souzouji Kei before he went crazy, people say they saw him light some dude on fire at Burger World, and Inogashira Utako went missing after he fucked with Mutou’s booth at the festival.” Ryou’s eyes widened, and behind his mask, a wide smile spread across his face. “I need you to promise to stay away from him. I don’t want him to hurt you!” Himura sounded frantic, like he was some kind of war veteran trying to warn stupid kids away from the military.

 

Ryou tilted his head, closing his eyes to disguise the glimmer of excitement. “Sure thing, Himura-kun! I’ll be careful, don’t worry!” he said, brushing his hair away from his face again. Himura sagged in relief, letting out a breath Ryou hadn’t been aware he was holding. He started nodding like a bobblehead doll, mumbling to himself as he left.

 

Ryou watched him go, drumming his fingers on the strap of his shoulder bag thoughtfully. “Mutou Yuugi, huh....?” he murmured, the gears in his brain whirring as his excited grin slowly returned. “I think I just found someone I want to have as my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a switch in this one but welcome to how i characterize bakura in this au
> 
> hes a fuckin creepy/soft boi who needs to chill. plot twist (based on something my datemate pointed out): he's demisexual now you can pry this hc out of my cold dead hands fight me
> 
> (also the whole squirrel thing was based off of something that i did on the way to school last week)


	9. Eight

Now that he’d made contact with his other self, Yuugi spent free moments switching back and forth, conversing with him through notebooks and scraps of paper. The Other Yuugi offered to take over some of their classes, as he could see that Yuugi’s grades were....not great, and he enjoyed those classes. Yuugi readily agreed, using the time to catch up on sleeping, or even just watching the world go by through the weird haze that dulled his senses. He was still losing time, but now the Other Yuugi would tell him what happened while he was out, so he minded a lot less than before.

 

They had a good system going. Sure, nobody would talk to him. Sure, Jounouchi still refused to be around him when the Other Yuugi was out. Sure, Anzu seemed scared of him now. But that’s okay. He was used to it. And besides, it’s not like he didn’t have  _ any  _ friends! He had the Other Yuugi!  ~~ Privately, he wondered how pathetic he had to be, to be his own best and closest friend. ~~

 

They were still wondering what to do about Bakura, how to approach him without him running away. Surely, he’d been warned off by Himura by now. So, you can imagine their surprise when Bakura came up to them himself during lunch, bearing a half empty, family-sized bag of barbeque potato chips and a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew.

 

“You’re Mutou Yuugi, right?” he asked without preamble. Yuugi blinked, setting down his chopsticks on his napkin. “I’m Bakura Ryou. Mind if I sit here?” he asked. Yuugi shrugged, still in shock. Bakura’s eyes crinkled, and Yuugi thought he was smiling behind his dark purple face mask. “Great!” he said cheerfully, pulling up a chair and sitting down, setting his lunch(?) down by Yuugi’s.

 

“U-Um.....It’s nice to meet you?” Yuugi said, brow furrowed in confusion. “U-Uh, no offense, but.....why are you talking to me? I saw Himura talking to you behind the school the other day, I thought he would’ve warned you by now?” he said. Bakura shrugged, laughing and unscrewing the cap on his soda. He pulled his mask down, taking a big swig from the bottle and setting it down again, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

 

“He did, but I kind of ignored him,” he admitted. Now that Yuugi could see the rest of his face, he noticed that Bakura was indeed smiling under that mask. Except.....it was kind of a strange smile. A half-smile, one that seemed to say that he knew more than he let on. “I thought you sounded interesting! The way Himura-kun talked, you were some kinda big scary villain or something! I have to admit, I got a little excited,” he said, eyes shining, even as a light pink blush tinged his cheeks. He offered the chip bag to Yuugi, who took some almost on autopilot.

 

“W-Well.....I can’t say I’ve never heard that one before. Just....not from someone so......happy about it?” Yuugi said, his confusion making the statement sound more like a question. Bakura laughed, bouncing in his seat a little. In all honesty, it was kind of freaking Yuugi out. “A-Anyway, what’d you come over for?” he asked, eating the chips, ignoring his own deli sandwich.

 

“I wanted to be your friend! I noticed you sit alone a lot, and you seem interesting! And.....I don’t.....actually have any friends.....” Bakura said, trailing off as the sparkle in his eyes dimmed a bit. “Well! Not exactly? I think there’s a ghost in my apartment, but other than them, I mean!” he said. Yuugi’s eyes widened, and his hand flew almost instinctively to cradle the Puzzle under the desk.

 

“A ghost?” he asked. Bakura nodded, chugging some more of his soda and burping quietly before answering.

 

“Yeah! I was trying to talk to it with this ouija board I got a couple weeks ago, but the board just totally flipped over and all my candles blew out! I couldn’t light them again either, and it was like the board was glued to the table! So I went to bed, and when I woke up, there was a note on my desk! I thought it was from me, but the handwriting wasn’t mine! Isn’t that cool?!” he asked, gesturing wildly. Yuugi paled a bit when he talked about the note, flashing back almost guiltily to the suspicious and hostile reaction the Other Yuugi had had when he read the first note that  _ Yuugi  _ had left. Bakura frowned, curling in on himself a bit when he saw the startled expression Yuugi had. “S-Sorry....I know I tend to freak people out sometimes....when I get excited.....” he apologized awkwardly, voice a whole lot softer and more unsure now.

 

“N-No! I’m sorry, you just reminded me of something!” Yuugi said hurriedly, snapping out of his guilt and blushing a bit. It made his heart twist, seeing Bakura sad and insecure like that. “I promise, your story was really cool! But...um.......ouija boards are bad news, aren’t they?” he asked, trying desperately to salvage the conversation. Bakura looked guarded for a minute more, before uncurling again.  ~~ Yuugi found it kind of hilarious, as well as frustrating, that Bakura was still almost a head taller than him, even when they were sitting. ~~

 

“I mean......I guess they are? If you don’t know what you’re looking for at least. I was kind of stupid with my session, I asked the vaguest possible question.” He laughed a bit, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks pinkened in embarrassment. “I asked if there was anyone there, which in hindsight, is just  _ asking  _ for trouble. I guess I’m lucky I got the ghost I was looking for, and not something worse,” he said. Yuugi chuckled a bit, shrugging and taking a drink of his (now flat) soda.

 

“I guess you were,” he said, not sure who to respond. Bakura glanced back up at the teacher, who seemed to be....napping? What? He shook his head, wiping the chip dust off his hands with a napkin.

 

“Hey, d’you wanna come over later? I can see if I can contact the ghost again, but specifically this time!” he said, eyes glimmering in excitement once more. Yuugi thought about the huge pile of English homework he had, before thinking  _ ‘Fuck that!’  _ and agreeing enthusiastically. Bakura beamed, the harsh lights of the classroom glinting off his braces. “Great! Meet me by the gate after school, we can take the train together!” he said happily, pulling his mask up and gathering his things, waiting for Yuugi to agree before going back to his desk. Yuugi clutched his chest, a dark blush on his face.

 

_ ‘Oh no he’s cute....’ _

 

\--

 

_ “Hey, Yuugi-kun......I changed my mind about the ghost.......d’you wanna play a game instead?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SCENE!!! this is the end of the main fic! as you can see, it ends right where the monster world chapter of the original season 0 manga did. don't worry!!! i'll definitely write more for this universe!!! subscribe to the series for updates!!!!
> 
> also yes bakura has braces now sorry i don't make the rules


End file.
